Invasive species in non-native ecological systems and environments often results in overpopulation of that species such that the native species and ambient environment is thrown out of balance. The invasive species may out-compete native species for food and shelter, and may not have any natural predators to keep non-native populations in check. Once an invasive species is introduced into a non-native environment, the non-native species may quickly repopulate the area, drastically shifting the ecological balance and system. For these reasons, vast resources are invested each year in efforts to eliminate invasive plant and animal species in the United States and abroad. Previous control methods vary whether the species is microbial, animal, or plant.
The control and elimination of invasive aquatic animal species is done by methods including, for example, physically catching and removing the animals, sterilization, building mechanical barriers, or treating the water chemical dispersions, toxic bait, or various piscicides. The control of invasive aquatic plants is done, for example, by mechanical harvesting, manual removal, and chemical spraying. Each of the aforementioned methods of control and removal of invasive species has limitations in use and problems and associated with it. Some of the problems include the propagation and increase of pollutants, environmental and ecological damage, great cost, low efficiency, and overall ineffectiveness.